The Channel V Pinoy VJs
Updated February 3, 2014 - 12:00am MANILA, Philippines - Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) launched Channel V Philippines, the Philippine version of the Asia's trend-setting music and lifestyle channel featuring original programs, latest chart-topping music videos, exclusive interviews, concerts and popular VJs last February 1. It marked the partnership of IBC, STAR TV and Fox International Channels. IBC is one of the largest companies in the Philippines with TV, radio, music recording, film, talent management, licensing and merchandising, cable and international channels, regional networks, among others. IBC-13 and Fox agreed to collaborate on local production, on-ground events, marketing and advertising sales of IBC. Locally produced programming, packaging and presenters ensure V reflects the tastes and attitudes of its vast youth audience. Launched in 1994, Channel V is now in nearly 6 million homes across 18 countries in Asia. Chosen after a long painstaking process and named the Channel V VJs of this generation are: VJ Fred (Fred Payawan) – The Filipino actor. He is a co-housemate with PBB Teen Edition. He is one of Gerald Anderson's bestfriends, from whom he met in PBB Teen Edition, and now is the Pop V, made for the international pop music videos for your favorite music artists. Urban V features hip-hop and R&B, rap, jazz, and soul music videos; and K-Pop V, the weekly romp through the hottest and freshest K-Pop music videos. VJ Empress (Empress Schuck) – Filipino-German actress, commercial model and dancer, VJ Empress is the host of Mellow V, features mellow music videos and love problems being solved by the VJ (love songs); V Buzz, features the latest news in the local and international entertainment industry, music and showbiz; and My V, where viewers can send in their requests and dedications via SMS, snail mail, and e-mail. VJ Baifern (Baifern Pimchanok) – She's the Thai actress and model, while she is best known in her lead role as Nam in the sleeper hit Crazy Little Thing Called Love with the Thai superstar Mario Maurer who became as IBC's contract star in the Philippines. Baifern is now in the Philippines will doing her VJ in Channel V Philippines for her two Pinoy hosts in Pinoy V, features the well-loved Pinoy music videos; and 20 V Pinas, features top 20 OPM music videos weekly.VJ VJ Bryan (Bryan Santos) - Young actor is born in Torrance California, USA on October 31, VJ Bryan is the host of V Rewind, the show made a throwback music hits from the early 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and early 2000s and V 20 International, features top 20 international music videos weekly. VJ Charee (Charee Pineda) - Filipina actress and one of ABS-CBN's Star Magic artists, VJ Charee is a host of 5 in 1, features 5 music videos from one artist in each episode; Club V, features dance, club and remixes music videos and V Countdown, features top 20 music videos in a weekly basis (international and OPM). VJ Dominic (Dominic Roque) – The Filipino actor and model, VJ Dominic is a video jock career. He attended High school in Imus Institute, Batch 2007. college in De La Salle–College of Saint Benilde and took Tourism course, and around through VJ Baifern' co-host for Hangout, the weekly show that talks about the best hangout places, bars, shops, salons, food, fashion, etc. - all places that teenagers frequent, the show is basically a tour on hot spots and Rock V, featuring the local and international rock music videos. Channel V’s VJs will also be hosting V Tunes which focuses on local and foreign music videos; and V 10 Daily, the top 10 music videos for local and foreign current hits, plus 1st Seen on V features music videos that premiered on Channel V; Star V features the top 5 favorite music videos from your favorite artists; V Unplugged hosted by Chubi del Rosario, the live performance format show for a wide range of artists; V Presents, a weekly special that features concerts, documentaries and locally produced specials; and V Backstage, the behind-the-scenes shows on how your favorite artists produces music videos. Channel V Philippines will present original productions, events and programs geared towards Filipino viewers.